


笼中｜CAGED

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 关于噩梦、神明和一些声音。莫名其妙和OOC预警。作者并不知道自己在写什么。随便看看就好。可配合BGM食用：Tommee Profitt – Gloria Regali (feat. Fleurie)
Relationships: Shay Cormac & Haytham Kenway
Kudos: 3





	笼中｜CAGED

谢伊没有向任何人提起那些尖叫。

在夜里，海上，或者本该静默的一切地方，那些声音传出来，就像从云层中悬垂而下的什么东西，夹杂在空气中，和雨水雪花还有灰尘一起降下。它们并不尖锐，甚至算不上凄切，和曾经轰击耳鼓的真正的垂死者的号哭并不相同。它们时不时响起，仿佛在某个时间、某个地方，有什么人忽然陷入悲怆。

在完全适应它们之前，谢伊会不自觉地单手掩住耳朵。每次和大团长一起行动，他都不得不随时提醒自己把手拿下来。海瑟姆也许只会过问必要的事情，但不粗心大意。谢伊不想因为什么奇怪的举动而被怀疑处在不适合执行任务的状态。

在漫长的航行之中，在莫里根号的舰桥上，海瑟姆总是站在他左边。两人差不多高，谢伊一转头就能看到他的侧面。他鬓角的头发整齐地拢到脑后，露出完整的耳廓；他也不常说话，嘴唇抿得很紧。入夜之后，水手们不再唱歌，各自换了班回去休息。谢伊想象海瑟姆耳中应该只有海浪的回响。

“真是安静。”海瑟姆说，他撑着船舷站着，披风一角被夜风掀起，“似乎只有海上才能体会到这样安静的夜晚。”

“海浪的声音比乡下的虫鸣还是更响些。”谢伊从掌舵的位置走下来，绕了小半圈走到海瑟姆旁边。“我去厨房看看今天有什么吃的。”

他们走下梯子。和甲板上不同，船舱里闹哄哄的，不少水手都在下棋喝酒；生肉与鱼类的腥气混在熟食蒸腾起来的气味当中。这多少转移了谢伊的注意力。

“新鲜帽贝，”厨师端上来两盘汤，“是趁船长去船骸探索的时候，从退潮的礁石上敲下来的。”

“看来为了船员的伙食考虑，我应该多在航行途中干点别的。”谢伊说。

“您至今都没有在冰上摔断脖子，感谢上帝。”厨师耸了耸肩。

“上帝给我这么好的运气，多半是因为已经在地狱留好了空位，”谢伊拿起勺子开始喝汤，“毕竟我就数在礼拜的时候睡得香。”

“你并没有给我留下会去教堂的印象。”同样开始用餐的海瑟姆说。

“小时候会去。我父亲那一辈很多人都是虔诚的天主教徒。”谢伊解释道，尽管知道海瑟姆多半根本不需要什么解释，“听说骑士团和天主教也有渊源？”

“骑士团会在必要的时候利用宗教手段达成目的，历史上某位圣殿骑士曾经位及教皇。”海瑟姆说，“既然大部分看起来像神迹的东西都和先行者有关，信仰就显得很可笑了。”

也许是因为这种饭桌话题即使对大团长来说也太过严肃，他们沉默地吃完剩下的食物，回到舱室休息。

和过去的许多个夜晚一样，那些尖叫再次变得清晰可闻的时候，谢伊发现自己蹲在某个教堂尖顶的十字架上。往上看，天色阴沉，没有任何神圣光辉的迹象；往下看，身着褪色衣裳的人群在泥泞的街市中间行走。于是他跃入草堆，钻出来的时候发现人群和街道都化作荒野。雨水从天而降，把地面淋成难以逾越的沼泽。他谨慎地走了几步，看到一处通往高山的陡坡。

“谢伊？”

他被摇醒了，一只冰凉的手放在他脸上。他猛地抖了一下，那只手立刻缩了回去。

“你一直翻来覆去的，几乎要掉下去。”

是海瑟姆。他举着烛台，没穿披风也没戴帽子。

“抱歉，先生，”谢伊使劲揉了揉脸，终于记起自己正在船长室睡觉，而大团长还在旁边的书桌上办公，“我吵到您了？”

“没有，”海瑟姆说，语气有些生硬，“我本来正打算上甲板透气。”

“抱歉，这太蠢了。”谢伊重复道，好像以他现在的年纪与身份，从梦中惊醒是不妥当的。那是孩子和蒙受荫蔽者的特权。

海瑟姆走到一边，把烛台放回桌上。暖色昏暗的光线隐去他脸上坚硬的轮廓，卸下那些繁重的服饰让他显得比平时缺乏威严。谢伊头一次意识到他并不比自己年长许多，而且既不属于北美的土地也不属于海洋。所以是什么把他带到了这里？谢伊忽然冒出了这种无厘头的模糊疑问。

“噩梦？”海瑟姆简短地问。

“其实也不至于，只是有些诡异。”谢伊回答。他坐在床沿，用胳膊支着脸，盯着面前一处阴影里的地板。那种奇特的骇人感觉还在他的身体里流淌：在梦境中，在视线尽头，某种巨大的东西蛰伏在高山之上。尽管显出实在的轮廓，它的暗影却像夜晚一般无可挽回地蔓延。

“您相信过神吗，先生？”谢伊有些突兀地问，“我是说，在加入圣殿骑士之前，您有相信过什么人类的存在之外的东西吗？”

“我在很年轻的时候就开始接受圣殿骑士的教育，没有深想过这件事。”海瑟姆回答，“至于后来，我的教育者——如果他配得上这个称呼的话——对先行者遗物极为狂热。不过他只对神器中的力量感兴趣，对所谓的创造者乃至神都没有产生过敬意。”

谢伊抬头看向海瑟姆，发现他脖子上依然戴着那枚不知道具体作用的护符，传说是可以打开某处先行者神殿的钥匙。

“您呢？”谢伊问，“您对他们产生过敬意吗？”

一时间，海瑟姆似乎不知道怎么回答，好像从来没有被问到、也未曾想过这个问题。他低下头思忖了一会儿。“在我看来，他们带来的麻烦远比益处多，而光是应付人类本身就已经够呛了。”他说。

“那洞察之父呢？”谢伊问。

“我倾向于认为这个说法只是一种比喻。骑士团的核心理念并不涉及神学。”海瑟姆回答，“你为什么突然关心起这个问题，谢伊？”

谢伊没有说话。他想躺回去尝试继续睡觉，但海瑟姆依旧看着他，等着他开口。

“我有时候会……听到声音。”谢伊叹了口气，好像承认这件事令他感到羞愧，“一些我很确定不可能真实存在的声音。”

“你说过你听得到追踪者的窃窃私语。这是你天赋的一部分。”海瑟姆说。

“和那个不一样，”谢伊说，“新出现的这种声音，好像一直有人在什么地方尖叫。”

海瑟姆盯着他。某个瞬间，他眼睛里倒映的烛火似乎闪了一下。“所以？”

谢伊缩起肩膀，像是试图把什么令他不快的东西从身上抖掉。“大概是老天降下的地狱前奏，”他说。“不过，不管它想要什么，在完成该做的事情之前我都不会让它得逞。”他很快地补充了一句。

海瑟姆往前走了半步。“现在也有吗，那些声音？”他问。

犹豫片刻之后，谢伊点点头。出乎他的意料，海瑟姆伸出胳膊，把手放在两侧掩住了他的耳朵。他的指尖还是很凉，让谢伊想到北大西洋上擦过脸颊落下的雪花。

“这和神明无关，我很肯定。”海瑟姆说，把脸凑得很近好让谢伊能听见，耳朵被捂住让他的声音显得很模糊，“神没有什么需要从人这里获取的东西。不如说，人为自己创造了神。”

“为了什么？”

“为了被爱，被注视，被证明存在。大概如此。”海瑟姆回答，“你自己的尖叫被任何人听到过吗？”

谢伊抬起眼睛，撞上海瑟姆的目光。他此前好像从来没有这么直接地、近距离地和大团长对视过。那双眼睛依旧波澜不惊，像大团长描述的静默无声的海，让他觉得自己像被钉起的标本一般一览无余。

而在梦里，谢伊依然站在泥泞当中。天边的海浪汹涌，直上天际，又作为瓢泼大雨再度降临。他冒着砸得前额发疼的雨滴向上看去，原本矗立山巅的神明巨像轰然倒塌，沉默的石制头颅从山上滚落而下。

他攥紧海瑟姆的衬衣前襟，尖叫起来。

Fin  
2020-10


End file.
